


Only when I sleep

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Alicia is quite present in Althea´s mind.





	Only when I sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Things one writes when they are bored at work .

Althea whimpered as she felt the lips of the other woman mark her neck, she reached up so her hands were in the light brown locks.

Alicia´s hands moved all over the reporter´s body touching all the right places like they had done this many times before and this wasn´t the first times.

The only sound in the van were the heavy breathing of the two women and the moans coming from Althea´s mouth.

After making her way down with open mouthed kisses Alicia suddenly stopped, to look at the woman below her, causing her to groan in frustration.

“What do you want?” she asked, Althea got lost in the green of the girl´s eyes, something settled on her chest and for a second he felt like she couldn´t breathe, the she finally said “I don´t know”.

She saw a small smirk make its way to the other woman´s lips before her weight was lifted, confused Al looked at her.

“Wrong answer” she said, before moving away.

“What?!” Althea asked confused and suddenly there was movement and another voice “Al!” it was of a much younger person and then there was shake, she opened her eyes and looked around.

Charlie was there in the copilot seat looking at her with concern in her eyes, after a second and once Althea had settle back on her seat the girl said “I think you were having a nightmare, you were moaning and whimpering and then you screamed “what?” and I think you mentioned Alicia”.

Althea turned a bright shade of red, and looked to the back all the others were asleep, then she looked back towards the girl.

“Hey don´t worry I have nightmares too” Charlie smiled sympathetic at her Al just gave her a tight smile, thanking whoever was above them that the girl was still that naïve.

“Yeah, it sucks, just don´t mention this to them” she said pointing back to where the others were sleeping, Charlie smiled and nodded and then went to mind her own business, while Althea stared pass the windshield thinking just how much Alicia was messing with her mind and the girl wasn´t even around.


End file.
